The Morning After
by frostimar
Summary: They finally did it. But what happens the next morning? Slash HouseChase.


They had sex.

They finally had sex.

Or did they?

Robert Chase surveyed the situation. He was naked in a bed, lying on some guy's chest. Sex was the only logical option. Question two, where was he? He looked up and saw House. Chase pursed his lips and laid his head back down on the surprisingly comfortable shoulder. Okay so he was naked in Houses bed, cuddling.

So he had sex with House.

Chase grinned, "Score." It wasn't every Australian who could say they banged their emotionally crippled, disturbingly hot boss.

_Boss? _Chases brain asked.

_Boss! _The Australian brain screamed.

Chase gasped and sat upright in bed. "Fuck!" He banged his boss. He'd never heard the end of it. Never. Never, never, never.

Maybe he could run away before House woke up.

A groan and a morning mumble.

Shit.

"Chase?"

"Yupp." The blonde said dejectedly, he lay back down on Houses shoulder and was almost surprised when the Doctor didn't push him away. "House?" Chase asked.

"No, it's Wilson, I just changed contacts and crippled myself during the night."

_Definitely House_ Chase confirmed mentally with a roll of his eyes.

They lay in utter silence for at least five minutes.

"So am I supposed to make you breakfast or something?"

Chase glared sarcastically at House and looked over at the bedside clock. It turned from 7:59 to 8:00. "Depends, who did who?"

"What do you mean 'who did who?'" House snarled.

"Um well technically I think whoever was on top is supposed to make the girl breakfast." Chase explained the rules of one night stands as he'd been taught them. "So who was on top?"

House raised his eyebrows, suddenly looking seriously concerned, "You don't remember?"

"No," Chase said and then it dawned on him. He didn't remember anything last night. In fact all he remembered was sitting down next to House at the bar and ordering vodka. He glanced up at House, "Oh god, you don't remember either?"

"I remember you sitting next to me at the bar and ordering vodka." House whispered. Chase could tell from the genuine horror in his bosses voice that he hadn't slipped something into Chases' drink.

Another awkward silence passed. Finally House said:

"Well you must've been the girl."

"What?" Chase snapped in outrage, he full realized he probably had been on the bottom, but his manly pride dictated that House had just insulted him, for one probably without meaning too, and he had to defend his masculinity. "Why couldn't you have been the girl?!"

"Cause I'm taller?"

"That's a dumb reason," Chase insisted, "Maybe you've got a kinky submissive fetish!"

"Now it sounds like you're talking about a masochistic little wombat I know," House shot back.

After a heated argument they decided they'd make breakfast together, and they settled on pancakes. Soon after they settled down on the couch to eat, House popped some Vicodin and switched on Spongebob Squarepants.

Chase wasn't paying attention to House or the tv.

His brain was repeating the mantra, _Oh my god I did my boss_, over and over again.

"I can't believe I slept with you." Chase whispered.

"Can't believe you landed such a hot piece of ass?" House snorted.

Chase shook his head, for once oblivious to House's sarcasm, "maybe we didn't actually have sex!"

House raised his eyebrows.

"We might've just been sleeping!"

"Right because I always sleep naked with one of my ducklings," House agreed.

"…maybe we got cold."

"Maybe aliens attacked and we all got infected with reverse brain waves," The older man said in a dramatic voice, waving his hands in exaggeration.

Chase crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. "But there wasn't any stuff on the bed!"

"Of course there was, we had sex, didn't we?"

They exchanged a look and then simultaneously made a dash for the bedroom, in Houses case a quick limp. They tore the bed apart and examined it.

"Hah! Nothing!" Chase proclaimed.

House's brow furrowed like it did when he had discovered a particularly interesting case. Chase broke out in a cold sweat, oh no, he'd introduced House to a puzzle. Fear crept up his throat like a rattlesnake. "Ideas?" The older Doctor asked.

"Maybe there was no sex?"

"How about an idea that doesn't sound like a tub worm came up with it."

"maybe we had sex at my place." Chase said.

"Right, and then we came back to my place to sleep?" House asked scarcastically.

"Well we probably just didn't want to sleep in the cum and stuff." Chase suggested.

House met his ducklings eyes and nodded, "Get dressed.

"Can I borrow a shirt?"

House glared.

"…and pants?"

Five minutes later they were on Houses' motorcycle heading to Chases apartment. Once at their destination they tore apart Chases bed and searched the entire houses for any signs of sex. Nothing.

Perturbed, House and Chase went back to work.

Chase knew it was going to be a long, terrible day.

But House was now obsessed with the puzzle.

Where had the sex happened?

It was a little suspicious when they walked into work together, but not noticeably so. It was even more suspicious when they walked into work together an hour late. But the topper was when they passed Houses' office. House smacked Chases ass, and Foreman and Cameron saw it though the glass walls. Chase turned red right up to the roots of his hair, and literally scampered into his chair.

House stretched in the doorway, "Oh yeah, that was good."

Chase went even redder.

"Uh, House?" Foreman asked, "You do realize we've got a dying man here?"

"Yeah, well what's he dying of?"

"That's our job." Cameron said angrily. She was glaring at Chase and if looks could kill Chase would be bleeding from every pore.

"Alright then, get diagnosing, what're our symptoms?" House limped to his desk and sat down in his chair. He started to toss his tennis ball against the wall.

"Stomach aches,"

"fever,"

"jaundice,"

"rectal bleeding,"

"convulsions,"

"kidney inflimation,"

"he vomited blood this morning," Chase added.

"Maybe it's his liver," Cameron suggested, "Liver failure would cause jaundice and maybe gastrointestinal problems which would result in rectal bleeding."

"Checked the liver, it's fine," Foreman argued, "I say it's-"

"not lupus!" House interrupted.

Foreman glared at House like he was a petulant child. "I was going to say Ulcerative colitis, the rectal bleeding and fever match, stomach aches suggest Ulcerative colitis too."

"But the vomiting doesn't work," Chase interjected. "The symptoms just don't add up."

House tossed the ball to Chase, "Wombat's right, something smells fishy."

Cameron wrinkled her noise.

"Might be you," House said, locking eyes with Cameron. The female huffed, crossing both arms and legs.

Foreman made a disgusted sound, "House get back to the patient."

"Maybe it's two problems." The older Doctor said. Chase tossed the ball back to House. The oversized tennis ball was promptly tossed against the wall and then to Cameron.

"Cancer?" She asked, passing the ball to Chase.

"No, cancer doesn't explain the vomiting or the convulsions." The blonde said, throwing the ball to Foreman.

"Peptic Ulcer?" He suggested, tossing House the ball.

House looked at the ball for a moment before announcing, "Crohns."

"What?" Chase asked in distaste, "Crohns doesn't cause convulsions."

"But it does explain the vomiting, rectal bleeding, and the stomach aches." Forman thought.

"Foreman and go treat him for Crohns, Cameron go do my clinic hours,"

Foreman went off, but Cameron lingered. "House I can't." She said.

"Why not, I'll buy you a pony if you do."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "I'm treating a patient for a friend,"

House waggled his eyebrows, "Friend or boyfriend?"

"Friend." Cameron insisted.

"Liar."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Whatever you want to think House." She left.

House watched her leave and then sniggered at Chase, "You wanna do my clinic duty?"

"Hell no."

"Well I'm not doing it." House protested.

"I slept with you! I think that gets me a get-out-of-clinic-duty-free-pass." Chase shrugged.

The older doctor raised an eyebrow, "But we don't know how or where the sleeping took place." House got an idea. He sprung to his feet as fast as a cripple could and grabbed Chase's arm, dragging the blonde down the hall to Cuddy's office.

"Now see what one night stands do to poor little wombats!" House said loudly, entering his bosses office.

"What now House?" Cuddy sighed.

"I think Chase has Syphilis!"

Chase gasped and turned red.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "So what?"

"I need to examine him."

"Seriously?" Cuddy asked.

"Would I lie?" House pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Yes. Fine, go to exam room three."

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him." House said evilly, he turned and dragged Chase out of the office.

Chase looked back at Cuddy with a look that screamed, help me!

Unfortunately Cuddy had to much paper work. And Chase could take care of himself. Maybe.

In exam room three House locked the door and instructed Chase to take off his shirt and sit down.

"House, what is this?" Chase sighed, but he did take off his shirt and sit down on the edge of the exam table.

House checked the door and turned to find a pretty, shirtless Australian on the table. He thought he was prepared to see that fantastic torso again, but he was completely taken aback by the color of Chase's nipples. It was a weird thing to stare at, but they were the same color as his lips and they looked just as soft.

The older doctor limped over to the table and swung one leg over it.

"House?" Chase asked. He didn't move.

House, now straddling the exam table, scooted up so he was right behind Chase.

"What're you doing?"

"Checking your back for scrapes," House said distractedly. His long fingers were tracing little patterns down Chase's smooth back, eyes looking heatedly for any red patches on that milky skin.

"Scrapes?"

"We were at the bar, so maybe we went out in the back alley and I did you against the wall." House said. There were no scrapes, but House lingered, no point wasting an opportunity to touch pretty skin.

"You couldn't hold me up," Chase protested.

"I'll prove you wrong in a second, take of your pants and show me your knees."

The blonde hesitated, but when Houses hands started to caress his neck, Chase slipped off his pants. House shimmied off the exam table and examined Chase's knees. They were red and a little tender.

House stood up and puzzled.

Chase got an idea. "House take off your shirt."

The older doctor rolled off his shirt and showed chase his back. There was nothing

Chase shrugged, "Nothing there." He was just enjoying the view. "Alright so what's your suggestion?" Chase asked.

"Stand against the wall."

Chase did.

"Now put your legs on my waist."

"What?"

"Do it."

"But you won't be able to-"

House cut Chase off with a kiss, a frenzied, hot passionate melding of tongues. Houses tongue wrestled Chases' into submission and House had explored the warm cavern of Chase's mouth. House pulled back and sucked long and hard on Chase's thick lower lip, earning a low whimper from the blonde.

The older doctor grinned against Chases lips and began to grind his hips. Chase groaned. After a minute of making out and grinding House stopped moving his hips completely and Chase was rubbing against House like a cat in heat.

Instinctively Chase looped one leg around House's waist to get more of that delicious friction. House found a sensitive spot beneath Chase's ear and bit, licked, and sucked until Chase's eyes rolled back in his head and his brain shut off. He hopped up, bracing himself between the wall and Houses' torso.

Chase kissed House and looked down to find himself completely off the ground. "Oh."

"See?"

"wow," Chase remarked, it would've sounded clinical if it hadn't been for the lust clouding his eyes and the way his lips gravitated to Houses.

"Alright rides over."

Chase whimpered and ground against House again. "The almighty sex-fiend House is gonna deny kinky wall sex?"

"Until I figure out last night, yupp. Off"

Chase pouted and hopped to the ground, "Alright, so how'd you do me last night?"

"I'll know at six." House claimed.

"And if you don't?" Chase smirked.

"you owe me a week of clinic duty."

"You're on." The blond grinned. House would never figure it out and at six he wouldn't have clinic duty for a week. _Maybe I'll convince House I need a prostate exam…at my place…ya know can't be too careful. _Chase thought. He shimmied into his clothes, eye-fucked house (the key was to like his lips during the eye contact), and then left.

At 5:45, Chase was chewing his lip in Houses office offering the older man a differential diagnosis on the crohns patient. The problem was the way House kept locking eyes with Chase, starring at him with those blue, blue eyes. Smirking blue eyes. At 5:59 House announced the man's problem.

"He's got yellow fever."

"Yellow fever?" Foreman asked.

"Oh my god," Cameron whispered, "House you're right!"

"Of course I am, what do you think I am mortal? God is never wrong."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Alright go treat him duckies and then go home. Chase, time to finish our bet right?"

Chase nodded and followed House out of the office. The two men got onto Houses Motorcycle and drove to the bar where they'd been the night before. House grinned at Chase and led him to the back alley.

"I guess you figured it out?"

House grinned. He sat down against the wall and bent his knees, gesturing Chase to come over. The blonde did. "Now straddle me."

Chase did.

"Oh." The blonde whispered.

"yeah," House grinned, "This is how you got the scrapes on your knees."

Chase grinned wickedly back at House, "How do you know we actually did it?"

"Well the evidence does dictate that we did," House shrugged.

"But-uh, well we should try it out," Chase said.

House looked like he'd swallowed a bug.

"Ya know-just to be sure…a little proof never hurt anybody."

"Except those paternity tests, those can bite you in the ass."

Chase laughed and kissed House.

He knew he really shouldn't be doing his boss…again. His brain was yelling at him to show some restraint finally he growled, half into Houses' mouth, "Shut up brain."

"Shut up, Chase." House growled.

A/N: well that's all, I was thinking of writing a multichapter story about House and Chase actually dating and stuff, so review and tell me whatcha think.


End file.
